


Like You've Never Been Loved

by s3v_in_kandyland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, thiam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3v_in_kandyland/pseuds/s3v_in_kandyland





	Like You've Never Been Loved

Drunk and alone, Dylan quietly sat in the back of the bar he cheated into with his fake ID. He went with some friends, but they dispersed into their own groups, leaving him by himself. It wasn't a problem to him. The less people he had to bother him, the better. He thought it was a good idea to go so he could clear his mind but so far it had been the opposite. He was drowning in thoughts and it seemed as if he couldn't swim. He was starting to rethink the whole decision of coming here, and he began to weigh out the option of just leaving this place, but that wouldn't work because him and his friends carpooled here and he didn't live within walking distance. If only he'd stayed home. 

His hands began to shake, because he didn't do well in situations like these. He wished someone was there for him. 

And his wish was about to come true, just not in the manner that he had hoped.  
He looked over and saw a man turn on his heel and walk away from one of his friends, heading straight for him. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his lungs as he realized that he was about to have to engage in conversation with a stranger. This was the last thing he wanted right now. He just wanted to go home. 

In a few long strides the man had cleared the floor and slid right into the same side of the booth as Dylan.

"All of your friends have been here for too long," The man said, turning his body to face Dylan.  
"They must be waiting for you to move on."

"I'm not with it... I'm way too far gone," Whispered Dylan. The man was right, his friends probably did take him here for that reason. But it wasn't working.

The man had leaned forward a bit, purposely invading Dylan's personal space. "You're wearing your heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved."

Dylan thought about this. How did that guy know that he was emotionally unstable already? He thought back to when he saw the man walk away from one of his friends. His friend had probably spilled some info about him. "I guess I have been running in circles trying to figure the whole thing out," He said as he rested his elbow on the table.

"What's your name?" The man asked with a smile that could stop hearts. 

Dylan's head was spinning. He couldn't help but feel shady about this whole situation. But maybe that was just his doubt. He thought that he'd give it a chance. He took a deep breath. "Dylan."

The smile on the mans face creeped into a smirk. "I'm Cody."

Dylan just nodded.

"Maybe you should give this a chance," Cody suggested as he pushed his hair back from his face. 

He looked so tempting with his ocean blue eyes, but Dylan could not afford to get attached to someone. Especially someone who he had just met at a bar. Someone like Cody. 

After Dylan didn't say anything, Cody began to press. "Face it. You want it. You crave it. Believe when I say that you'll know once you taste us."

a small laugh came from Dylan. "I'm not ready," He said, looking down at the table, trying to notice every scratch, every scuff. Anything to calm himself down.

Cody inched his body closer in the seat to Dylan's and put his arm around his shoulder. "What's stopping you?" He asked Dylan.

"I don't know. I think I'm just scared that i'll give you my word and you'll take it and run," Dylan confessed, his cheeks reddening. He hoped Cody didn't notice. 

"Well tell me what you think about staying right here," Cody insisted. So far, Dylan hadn't said anything about him being so close. And this was the first time he realized how close to Dylan he really was. Their legs were touching and Cody's arm was around Dylan. For a second Dylan leaned into Cody's chest but caught himself and straightened up. 

Dylan was quiet for a long time, but Cody didn't seem to mind. Finally Dylan spoke up after a while of thinking. "What do you want from me?" He snapped. 

This took Cody by surprise. "What do you mean?" He asked, sitting back, almost withdrawing his arm. 

"I mean why are you doing this? What do you want?" Dylan said. His lip started to tremble and it took everything he had to keep tears from spilling over. Practically everyone who he had a relationship with had used him and he didn't want it to happen again. He had to keep his guard up. He had to protect himself.

Cody took notice in the way that Dylan's eyes started to get red, the tears that coated the edge of his eyelids, the tiny tremble in his lips. Oh god, his lips. Cody wanted to kiss him so badly. More than he's ever wanted to do anything. "I don't have bad intentions, Dylan. Trust me on this. Please," He told the younger boy. 

Cody had called Dylan by his name and that made him feel just a little bit better. "When you said..That I'll know once I taste us.." Dylan began.

Cody smiled. "You want to know what it tastes like."

Dylan faced Cody and looked him in the eyes. "I do want to know what it tastes like," Dylan whispered, his eyes flickering down to Cody's lips. 

The suspense was killing Cody. He knew he was about to get what he wanted and it was all he could think about. His forehead almost touching Dylan's, their noses only an inch apart. Cody closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. "Then find out," He breathed. His lips barely moving as he spoke. 

Dylan knew exactly what that meant.

Before Cody knew it, Dylan's mouth was on his and he forgot how to breathe. Somehow the light taste of alcohol on Dylan's lips was just enough to keep him grounded. This was everything he wanted. Everything he had been waiting for. He felt Dylan's hands on the back of his neck, sliding down his back, running up his sides, grabbing to get closer, but it was impossible. Cody's skin burned with every touch of Dylan's fingertips. He couldn't get enough. He felt like this was it. The happiest he would ever be. All because of one boy who he had met in a bar. And he realized that was all he ever really wanted. 

Maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe it was because he wasn't drunk enough, but Dylan felt something. He didn't know how to explain it, but he wanted to stay in this moment forever. He wanted to hold Cody. He wanted Cody's lips on his. All the time. He wanted to make Cody happy. He wanted to be with him. He felt like he met Cody for a reason. A good reason. Something like this doesn't just happen. It's meant to be. He hoped Cody felt the same way. With all of this thinking he hadn't realized that his lungs were on fire and his lips were numb. He needed air, and he wanted to see Cody's face, so he pulled away. When he opened his eyes and looked up at Cody, he had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, just breathing. He was so beautiful like this. Totally astonished. 

When Cody opened his eyes, Dylan was already staring back at him. "What...What does that taste like?" He asked softly. 

"Something I want," Dylan admitted, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Something that I want all the time."

Cody's eyes were locked with Dylan's. "Me too."

Dylan's hand slowly found it's way into Cody's and interlaced their fingers. It felt quiet, like a secret. The kind of secret that you want to keep because it feels so good to know. He laid his head down on Cody's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of his cologne and trying to imagine where this would go. He felt Cody's arm wrap around him just a little bit tighter, and he felt safe like never before. Even though he started to feel sick, it was okay because he was with someone who would take care of him. 

"Do you want to come over and crash? All of your friends look wasted and I'm not gonna let them drive you home," Cody said with a yawn. "And it's getting pretty late."

Dylan nodded into Cody's shoulder. However, he was a little concerned about going to Cody's house. He trusted Cody, but this was in a room full of people. What could happen when they were alone? He hoped that someone this amazing to him would not have cruel intentions. Apparently Dylan tensed up or something because Cody gave him a reassuring hug and told him that everything was okay and that all he wanted to do when he got home was watch TV and cuddle him. That was a good enough answer for Dylan. 

Cody kissed Dylan on the head before letting go and getting out of the booth. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned as he waited for Dylan. Then he took his hand and led Dylan to his car and drove him back to his house. 

Dylan must have fallen asleep during the car ride to Cody's house because he was woken up to Cody lightly shaking him and apologizing for waking him up. Dylan whined a little before stepping out of the car and almost face planting onto the concrete. 

Cody wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist. "How much did you have to drink?" He asked as he walked Dylan inside and took him to his bedroom to lay down. of course he didn't get an answer. Cody wasn't quite ready for bed just yet so he made sure Dylan was okay and then he was going to head back into the kitchen to get some water. On his way out he was interrupted by Dylan's small voice. "Don't go." Cody turned around to see Dylan poking his head up out of the covers. "Hold on, I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to get some water," He explained, leaning against the door frame. When he got back from the kitchen he sat a glass of water on the nightstand next to Dylan and one on his side of the bed before climbing in and pulling the blanket over himself. "You okay?" He asked Dylan, who only whimpered. 

"I'm cold," Dylan whined, hugging himself.

"I know baby, I know. Come here," Cody said, as he pulled Dylan to his body, wrapping his arms around him. Being the big spoon. 

Dylan didn't have enough time to think about how Cody had called him 'baby' before his eyelids started feeling heavy and he drifted to sleep in Cody's arms. 

Cody spent his time awake whispering sweet little things into Dylan's ear, every once in a while placing a kiss to the boy's temple. Pretty soon he got tired too and cuddled into Dylan's warm shoulder before falling asleep. He really did like this boy, but he wondered if he would feel the same way tomorrow, and if Dylan would feel the same when he's sober.


End file.
